Content Areas
No changes made Spring 2015 Each Quick Recall round contains an equal number of questions from each subject area. Each Written Assessment exam has balanced proportions from each category. Mathematics Most questions are computational, but vocabulary and history may also be covered. # Number and Quantity: Real and Complex Numbers, Radicals, Rational Exponents # Number and Quantity: Vectors, Polar Coordinates, Matrices, Fractals # Number and Quantity: Set Theory, Base Changes, Sequences and Series, Binomial Theorem # Algebra: Equations and Inequalities (including Linear, Absolute Value, Quadratic, Exponential, Logarithmic, Radical, Rational, and Trigonometric), Systems of Linear and Non-Linear Equations and Inequalities # Algebra: Variations, Polynomials, Rational Expressions # Functions: Functions and Their Graphs (including Linear, Absolute Value, Quadratic, Exponential, Logarithmic, Radical, Rational, and Trigonometric), Inverses, Compositions of Functions # Functions: Exponential and Logarithmic Functions, including their properties and applications # Functions: Radian Measure, Unit Circle, Trigonometric Identities # Functions: Polynomial Functions (including End Behavior, Zeros, Rational Root Theorem, Remainder Theorem, Descartes Rule of Signs, Fundamental Theorem of Algebra) and Rational Functions # Geometry: Congruence and Similarity, including Transformations in the Plane and Similarity in Transformations # Geometry: Triangles Including Pythagorean Theorem, Special Right Triangles, Right Triangle Trigonometry, Law of Sines, Law of Cosines # Geometry: Quadrilaterals, Polygons, Polyhedrons # Geometry: Perimeter, Area, Surface Area, Volume # Geometry: Circles, including all theorems, Arc Lengths, and Areas of Sectors # Geometry: Coordinate Geometry and Conic Sections # Statistics and Probability: Counting Principles, Probability of Independent and Dependent Events, Conditional Probability, Probability of Compound Events, 2-way frequency tables # Statistics and Probability: Random Variables, Probability Distributions (including Uniform, Binomial, Geometric, and Normal), Expected Value # Statistics and Probability: Use Statistics to interpret Data, including Measures of Central Tendency, Measures of Spread, Regression, Confidence Intervals, and Hypothesis Testing # Calculus: Limits and Derivatives # Calculus: Integrals and Differential Equations Science # Anatomy and Physiology # Botany: Vascular and Non-Vascular Plants, Photosynthesis, etc. # Vertebrates and Invertebrates # Genetics: Including DNA Replication and Protein Synthesis # Cells: Including Mitosis, Meiosis, Osmosis, Diffusion, Respiration # Protista, Monera, Fungi, Viruses # Ecology, Environmental Issues, Resources and Conservation # Chemistry: Processes, Reactions # Chemistry: Elements, Compounds, Periodic Table # Chemistry: Laws, Gas Laws, Matter, Energy # Chemistry: Acids, Bases, Salts, Solutions # Chemistry: Nuclear, Atomic, Modern # Chemistry: Organic Chemistry, Biochemistry # Physics: Mechanics including Newton’s Laws, Kepler’s Laws # Physics: Energy, Work, Thermodynamics # Physics: Vibrations, Waves, Sound # Physics: Electricity and Magnetism # Modern Physics: Quantum Physics, Particle Physics, Relativistic physics # Astronomy, Astronomers, Space Travel # Earth Science # Science History, Famous Scientists, Current Science Events Social Studies # Government: Types, Characteristics, and International Relations # Government: United States, Roles of Officials, Parties, Personnel, Constitution # Major Supreme Court Cases # Sociology and Psychology # Economics: Principles and Practices; Theories and Theorists – Emphasis on Krugman, Ricardo, Smith, Keynes, Galbraith, Tobin, Hume, Veblen, Friedman # Geography: United States, political and physical # Geography: World, political and physical # World Civilization: Prehistory to the Middle Ages – Europe, China, and India # World Civilization: Renaissance and Reformation # World Civilization: Post-Renaissance/Reformation to 1800 # World Civilization: 1801-1900 # World Civilization: 1901-present # U.S. History: Prehistory and Pre-Columbian History # U.S. History: Discovery and colonization (1492-1774) # U.S. History: New Nation to the Civil War (1775-1860) # U.S. History: Civil War/Reconstruction to World War I (1861-1918) # U.S. History: Post-war, Depression, World War II (1919-1945) # U.S. History: Modern Era (1946-2009) # Current History: People and Events from 2010 to the present Language Arts # Early Literature including Indian, Sanskrit, Chinese, Persian and Faith-based Literature # Ancient Greek and Roman Literature to 400 A.D. # Medieval Literature (to 1400) including Arabic Faith-based Literature # Renaissance European and English Literature 1400-1600 # British, European and Russian Literature 1600-1800 # American Literature before 1800 # British, European and Russian Literature 1800-1900 # American Literature 1800-1900 # Award-winning British poetry and novels since 1900 # Latin American, African and Eastern Hemisphere Literature (any era, excluding European and Russian) # Nobel Prize in Literature Winners # Drama since 1900: Emphasis on British and American # Award-winning American poetry and novels since 1900 # Pulitzer Prize Winners: Fiction # Short stories 1900-present # Literary Devices and Techniques # Grammar and Mechanics # English word origins with Greek/Latin roots, Common Foreign Words and Phrases Arts and Humanities # Visual Art: Elements, forms, purposes, terms, concepts # Visual Art: Artists and their works – Emphasis on Degas, Rubens, Hopper, Kahlo, Mondrian, Fragonard, Durer, Brancusi, Leonardo, Van Gogh, Rembrandt, Delacroix, Dali, Cole, van Dyck, Renoir # Visual Art: Art periods, themes, styles, historical and cultural aspects # Architecture and architectural elements – Emphasis on Middle Eastern and Asian, Ancient Greece and Rome # Architecture: Architects and their works – Emphasis on Bernini, Frank Lloyd Wright, Mies van der Rohe, Santiago Calatrava, Frank Gehry, Brunelleschi, Antoni Gaudi, LeCorbusier, Louis Sullivan # Music: Elements, forms, purposes, terms, concepts, styles # Composers and their works – Emphasis on Berlioz, Bartok, Mahler, Palestrina, Handel, Liszt, Rimsky-Korsakov, Rachmaninoff, Haydn; Modern American and Contemporary # Music: Movements, time periods, historical and cultural aspects # Musical theatre, opera, operettas # Dance: Elements, forms, purposes, terms, concepts # Dancers and choreographers: famous roles and contributions # Philosophers and philosophy – Emphasis on Aristotle, Lao-Tzu, Spinoza, Schopenhauer, Thomas Aquinas, Kierkegaard, Confucius, Zoroaster # World religions, religious leaders and religious history # Mythology: Greek, Roman and Norse gods, goddesses and characters # Contemporary drama, music and art – 1940 to present # Drama/Theater: Elements, forms, concepts, historical and cultural aspects # Drama/Theater: Notable works # Film masterpieces and documentaries, famous directors (Award-winning and notable nominees)